Chronoportal Phenomenon
Overview This is an annual live event that begins in mid-March, around the end of Brew Day. The EQII Team created this fun event in honor of EverQuest's anniversary. Although the lore doesn't exactly fit the current story of EQII, they decided to make it extra enjoyable for those who were around for the first iteration of Norrath (EQ1). Adventurers who take part in this journey through time will find some silly nods to EQ and moments of nostalgia as we reminisce about our heritage. Check your mail for an announcement of this event on Live servers. The event lore, sent via an in-game mail can be found at the end of this page if you accidentally delete the in-game version of the announcement. New This Year :This section highlights new content added most recently. Please move any info into the main article below when/if newer content is live each year. Added in 2016 :This event will be active on Live servers in 2016 on March 17th, at 12:01am PST and will end on March 24th at 11:59pm PST. *Quests will only be available during this time frame for 2016. *The event merchants remain after the event itself has ended. You can visit them until March 31st, 2016 at 11:59pm PST time. *Like most other annual live events it will automatically start and end without server downtime. NPCs and special locations will simply appear. New Quests No new quests were added in 2016. New Items In 2016, new items were added to the merchants for this event. All of which are paintings one can place in player housing. :These include: *Entering Crushbone *View of Old Freeport *The Pinnacle of Knowledge TLE Server As of 2016, this event is not held on the Time Locked Expansion (TLE) servers will not have a merchant who sells items themed for the event. Event Currency and Merchants Successfully defeating the "named" monsters (MOBS) in each chronoportal instance reward every member of the group with two Ancient Platinum Coins. *Players who have All Access (subscriber) accounts earn double the event currency. :Chronoportal Merchants The event merchants sell a variety of house items for these coins, including books, paintings, and boss replicas as reminders of the original Everquest. Both merchants offer identical items. *Distun Delki, located near the Antonica lighthouse *Erben Delki, on the cliff above the Commonlands' dock Quests by Zone The portals are best suited to groups. Any easy way to earn some event currency without battle is to complete the Collection quest described in a section below. *You can repeat the quest annually. *You can re-enter the portals every 18 (real-world) hours after defeating the "named" monsters (MOBs) within the instances. Main Quest Pick up this quest before you enter any of the portals, as this "main quest" requires killing specific monsters in and the completion of each portal! :Hunt the Past is an quest given by Tazstra K'Rzheett, above the dock in the Commonlands . It requires you to kill new monsters (MOBs) inside every chronoportal. Portal to the Past: Qeynos Hills * Located in Antonica by the lighthouse . * Mentors group to level 20. Minimum level to enter is level 10. * Zone map is based on Firemyst Gully. * Approach the central tower to activate a short dialogue between a gnoll advisor and Fippy Darkpaw, after which they will become attackable. * Fippy's visible gear loot is the Fippy's Prodigious Blade of Unquenchable Courage Portal to the Past: Plains of Karana * Located in Enchanted Lands between the wizard spire and the druid ring * Mentors group to level 30. Minimum level to enter is level 20. * Zone map is based on Shattered Vale. * A ranger tells you that any creature may be the placeholder for Quillmane. Slay all the local wildlife, then kill The Ishva Mal. Quillmane flies in from high above then becomes attackable in the center of the druid ring. * Quillmane's visible gear loot is the Pegasus Feather Cloak Portal to the Past: Qeynos Ruins * Located in Thundering Steppes near the docks, up a hill to your left as you run inland from the docks * Mentors group to level 40. Minimum level to enter is level 30. * Zone map is based on The Forest Ruins. * Clear lesser skeletons throughout the zone. When all are cleared, the lesser skeletons near the podium in the ruined tower become active as a ring event. Slay five waves to spawn Pyzjn. * Pyzjn's visible gear loot is the Prodigious Glowing Black Stone * Note: the infamous Holly Windstalker wanders the zone. When she tells you "Slay all the skeletons you want but do not harm the animals," she REALLY means it. If you attack one of the bears or wolves she will respawn as a 55^^^ Epic x4 that cannot be damaged. **Holly will not change if you are killing bats for the quest Hunt the Past Portal to the Past: Steamfont * Located in the Steamfont Mountains at the back of the druid circle * Mentors group to level 50. Minimum level to enter is level 40. * Zone map is based on The Mines of Meldrath. * Clear or bypass minotaur slavers, minotaur brawlers, Minotaur Guards, and slay the Minotaur Hero. Portal to the Past: Nagafen's Lair * Located in Lavastorm on a rock beside the path inland from the docks * Mentors group to level 60. Minimum level to enter is level 50. * Zone map is based on The Oratorium of Thyr. * Step into the lava, head to the left (otherwise the wandering fire giants will eventually add) and kill the lava duct crawlers. The duct crawlers will break if you are not in the lava with them. If you do not clear the lava duct crawlers, the fire giants will port you into the lava and swarms of hatched spiderlings will attack. After lava area has been cleared, pull and kill the roaming fire giants. Finally fight Magus Rokyl and Warlord Skarlon. * Stop attacking when the Magus emotes: "Yes!!! Let your destruction flow into me...". Any damage that is done during this time is recorded then reflected back at you. Resume attacking when the Magus says, "Too much power... I can hold it no longer!" At the start of the fight, the Magus wards the Warlord, but the Warlord is easily burned down after the Magus is dead. * Magus Rokyll's visible gear loot is the Prodigious Razing Sword of Skarlon Portal to the Past: Southern Desert of Ro * Located in Sinking Sands near Ghassan the Trader * Mentors group to level 70. Minimum level to enter is level 60. * Zone map is based on Cazel's Mesa. * To spawn the Ancient Cyclops you basically just follow the suggestions of the camper NPCs. ** The first camper talks about desert madmen. Kill all the spiders and desert madmen ** The next camper talks about mummies. Run around to all the spots with tombstones and kill the ancient mummies that spawn from the ground. ** The next camper suggests using the /dance emote 500 times to spawn the AC. Use the /dance emote once. ** The Ancient Cyclops spawns where you /dance. Try not to agro him yet as he cannot be killed and will kill the other campers. (The AC seems to spawn without the /dance.) ** Kill Terrorantula as soon as it spawns. This will allow you to kill the AC. ** The Ancient Cyclops will kill off every NPC leaving it open for you to kill him. * The Ancient Cyclops' visible gear loot is the Gargantuan Terrorantula Leg Segment Portal to the Past: Ocean of Tears * Located in The Feerrott on the beach to the right as you head in along the dock from the bell * Mentors group to level 80. Minimum level to enter is level 70. * Zone map is based on The Trembling Lagoon. * Slay or bypass isle goblins and isle goblin headhunters on the shore and isle goblin shamans on the island. Kill the Aqua Goblin Sacrifice to spawn Allizewsaur. Portal to the Past: Guk * Located in the Moors of Ykesha near the airship dock and bell * Level cap is at least 95. Minimum level to enter is level 80. * Zone map is based on a small section of The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors. * Clear pairs of level 91 dar ghoul undead frogloks. The Ghoul Lord is grouped with three undead frogloks: a Ghoul Assassin, a Frenzied Ghoul, and a Ghoul Executioner. * The Ghoul Lord's visible gear loot are Prodigious Short Sword of the Ykesha, Prodigious Executioner's Axe and Prodigious Serrated Bone Dirk. Achievement Successfully completing all eight Chronoportals will earn you the Time Traveler achievement and reward you with the suffix title, the Time Traveler. Titles *Time Traveler - from the achievement in the section above *Celebrator of the Legacy - was granted to those who attended the 2014 event by simply logging in at that time. Collection Quest Elements of Time is a purple shiny collection with 9 collectibles in the area around each Chronoportal. There are only a few spawn locations for the purple shinies near each portal and they respawn quickly. The Reward is 8 Ancient Platinum Coins upon turning in to a Collector. Locations with Collectibles The collection items only appear in specific locations. Each set of location has three collectibles you might find. Possible items in Antonica, Enchanted Lands and Thundering Steppes include: *Dimensional Fissure, Exotic Matter and Chronomagical Spark Possible items in Steamfont Mountains, Lavastorm and Sinking Sands include: *Chronological Ripple, Temporal Shard and Condensed Energy Possible items in Feerrott and Moors of Ykesha include: *Nebulous Vortex, Cosmic String and Crackling Residue Event Announcement The Chronomages of Norrath need your help. They’ve felt surges in the fabric of time, and used their magic to investigate those surges. The results of their probes caused portals to open, connecting the present with the ancient days before The Shattering. You’ve been asked to go through the portals, face any challenges you may find, and return to help the Chronomages understand what’s happening. Portals have opened in Sinking Sands, the Moors of Ykesha, The Feerrott, Thundering Steppes, Antonica, Steamfont Mountains, the Enchanted Lands, and Lavastorm. The mages ask that you investigate them all! Journey through the portals to find the ancient heroes and villains of an age gone by. Reminisce about them. Then kill them and loot them for the really cool items they possess. Hurry before time runs out! The zones are all completable with a small group, although some players may be able to solo them without much difficulty. The event runs every year around EQ1's birthday in March. All instances have an 1 1/2 hour to 18 hour persistence. Category:Live Events